


Mildly Unexpected

by dribblenspit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, also a little bit of spanking, hrg idk pubic hair?, is that a valid thing to have tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dribblenspit/pseuds/dribblenspit
Summary: Peal is adjusting to not being shaved and Amethyst gets lightly spanked. Both are dorks in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer practice writing and this whole thing was written as stress relief so don’t expect anything spectacular here its just porn. Writing this as a human AU because I’m too tired to be tackling all the schematics of gem junk that I’ve thought of.

“I’m not sure I want to keep going.”

It’s the magic phrase that has Amethyst pulling away from a half naked Pearl.

“Okay, but how come?”

“I—,” Pearl looks away, “I’m just not in the mood anymore.”

“Your nipples are so hard I’m surprised they haven’t torn through your shirt yet.” Pearl looks down at herself in surprise, flushing slightly at her body’s betrayal of her words.

“N-nipples prove nothing.”

Amethyst sighs, gently resting a comforting hand over Pearl’s, “You’re right, but I know you. Theres something else. It’s okay to tell me.”

After a few minutes of patient silence Pearl finally makes eye contact, taking a deep breath before saying, “Okay, but don’t…make fun of me or anything like that.” Amethyst assures her she won’t.

“I…I haven’t shaved.”

 

There is silence for what must be a solid minute.

Once Amethyst has fully processed what Pearl said, she can’t help but start laughing. Turning away from Pearl to try and muffle her laughter.

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

“Its not because of that I swear! You’re just so dramatic P.”

Pearl huffs indignantly at that, adjusting her shirt only so that her hands can have something to do while she sulks. “Am not.”

“You so are.” Amethyst is catching her breath, resting her hand on Pearl’s knee, this time apologetically. “Theres nothing wrong with not being shaved Pearl. I don’t mind. I can use your hair as floss in the morning.”

“Amethyst!”

“Sorry Pearl. But I’m being serious; I don’t mind.”

Pearl continues to sulk, before sighing deeply and gingerly taking Amethyst’s hand that is on her knee.

“Personally I’m not very fond of my body hair. I don’t shave out of societal expectations or anything like that, its just what makes me comfortable.”

“Thats alright. We can just cuddle tonight if you’d like.”

With a frustrated groan, Pearl rests her head on Amethyst’s shoulder, mumbling out, “But I’m really horny.”

Amethyst laughs again, but wraps her arms around Pearl to hug her closer, trying to tell her without words that it is not to make fun of her.

“I bought a new pack of razors, they’re under the sink if you want to use them.”

 

It looks like Pearl is considering it when she lifts her head to eye the bathroom door, but she drops her head onto Amethyst’s shoulder with frustration again.

“Its going to ruin the mood.”

“It won’t.”

“For you maybe not. You’d try and have sex with me if I was in the hospital with pneumonia if you could.”

When Amethyst only chuckles Pearl groans again, ever the dramatic. There is a comfortable silence while Amethyst waits for Pearl to make a decision. Truthfully, Amethyst is quite horny herself, but Pearl is relaxing enough to make her feel sleepy despite that. With her head still on Amethyst’s shoulder, it is easy for Amethyst to lean her head against Pearl’s. Feel her soft hair against her cheek, which smells like something sweet and fruity. The proximity brings a welcomed body heat and pressure.

 

“Let’s try it anyway.”

Amethyst is roused out of her slight stupor by Pearl’s sudden words. “What?”

With a slightly embarrassed huff, she repeats herself, “Lets try and have sex anyway.”

Humming in understanding, Amethyst still fails to move or do anything of the sort. Far too comfortable leaning against Pearl like this.

“Amethyst, whats wrong?”

“Mmmm sleepy.”

“You can’t be serious!”

She pushes Pearl over, crawling lazily to curl up next to her. Amethyst presses a sleepy kiss against Pearl’s shoulder, mumbling incoherently as she snuggles into Pearl.

“Amethyst…please. I’m still really aroused.” Pearl curls up to face Amethyst, pouting as she tangles their legs together, trying to get some friction between her legs from Amethyst’s thigh.

“Can’t you just jerk yourself off?” Amethyst punctuates her sentence with a yawn, ignoring the look Pearl gives her.

“I would prefer not to…do that.”

“Mmmm…”

Huffing, Pearl rolls away from Amethyst, annoyed. Growls are heard from Pearl, moments later followed by a distinctive ‘shhlick shhlick' sound.

“Atta girl.”

“I’m not speaking to you.”

Lazily cracking open an eye, Amethyst is met with the sight of Pearl’s back. The way her arm is moving and the sheer implications send a small thrill through her gut, enough to shoo away some of her drowsiness. Pushing herself up on to her elbows to try and peek at what Pearl’s hand is doing, Amethyst completely reconsiders how sleepy she is.

“Want some help?”

Pearl looks at her, and glares. It is almost amusing (and what she deserves), but Amethyst isn’t interested in dealing with a grumpy and no doubt stubborn Pearl right now.

“I’m sorry babe. But look, you wanna fuck or not?”

“What happened to being sleepy?”

“Don’t be difficult.”

“I will be as difficult as I’d like.”

“Pearl.”

“Excuse me, I am very busy.”

As stubborn  as ever, Pearl sets to masturbating in earnest. Focusing on being as noisy as possible.

“You’re something else.” Amethyst is about to roll over and ignore Pearl to leave her to jerk off instead, but the sounds of Pearl masturbating are too hot for her to ignore.

 

“Uhg, I’m sorry Pearl. I’m not sleepy anymore. Lets fuck please.”

“I’m doing perfectly fine on my own. I don’t need you.”

She almost feels annoyed but she can hear the change in Pearl’s tone. It is a challenge, she’s teasing Amethyst. And it is fucking hot.

Amethyst pounces on Pearl, growling playfully as she tugs Pearl’s hand away from her panties. They tussle for a while, almost forgetting the sex entirely and just enjoying play fighting with each other. It is not until Amethyst’s knee brushes against the slight dampness of Pearl’s panties does she remember what they were doing at all.

However Pearl  quickly manages to get Amethyst underneath her, grinning down as she straddles Amethyst’s waist and pins her hands to the mattress. Despite Pearl’s appearance she has more than enough strength to keep Amethyst pinned down but it isn’t as if  Amethyst wants to get up right now anyway.

“I still don’t need you but I think I’ll give you a chance anyway.”

“How _sweet_ of you.”

They meet in a kiss that has Pearl melting, resting her weight on top of Amethyst and releasing her hands. Amethyst lets her hands roam all over Pearl and under her shirt exploring her shoulder blades, spine, and down her sides.

Eager for more Amethyst flips them over, hovering over Pearl and smiling softly. Together they pull off Pearl’s shirt and it is quite the sight to watch her chest expand and inhale with the large shaky breaths Pearl takes in excitement.  Intent on admiring with more than her eyes, Amethyst lays kisses from her chin, down her throat, and against her collarbone.  She drags her tongue down to her small breasts, slowly licking a nipple. Pearl hums in satisfaction;  she’s not incredibly sensitive there, but it feels nice nonetheless. Sucking on the nipple pulls a sharp inhale from Pearl, being all Amethyst wants to hear, she switches to the other nipple. Teasingly suckling on it with more force than the other, this time drawing a groan from Pearl. Satisfied with Pearl’s reactions, Amethyst lets the hard nipple slip out from her mouth and trails messy  kisses down her torso. Reaching Pearl’s panties, she plans on yanking them off but Pearl stops her by pulling her up by the straps of her bra, kissing her fiercely. Distracted by Pearl nibbling on her bottom lip, she hardly notices when Pearl reaches behind her and pops open her bra. She notices when Pearl’s hands rest on her shoulders to pull the bra off however..

“AH! Pearl, your hands are so fucking cold.”

“Oh, sorry. Mind if I warm them up?” Pearl grins at her as she lowers her hands to Amethyst’s rear, firmly squeezing as she does.

“That is not gonna warm them up enough for me to let you touch my skin with those icicles you call fingers.”

Amethyst watches Pearl pout and is going to add that they can grab a blanket for some musky blanket sex, but she feels a sharp slap on her butt that leaves her mouth gaping instead.

“Did you just… _spank_ me?”

“Your butt feels a little warmer, maybe enough to warm my hands up.”

At a lost for words, Amethyst flushes and sputters; she isn’t a stranger to getting roughed up during sex, but spanking is something completely new for the both of them. For a few seconds Amethyst thinks about what just happened and whether she actually likes it or not before remembering: _Pearl. Pearl just spanked her._

“I think my ass is going to need to be a little warmer for that…”

Pearl’s eyes widen, taken aback by how eager Amethyst has become suddenly, “are you sure?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

Feeling a slight rush of pure excitement, Amethyst kisses Pearl passionately, wiggling her butt under Pearl’s hands enticingly as she sucks Pearl’s bottom lip. Pearl doesn’t hesitate. She brings her hand up and slaps the same spot. A shiver passes down Amethyst spine and the trembling continues when more harsh slaps are delivered. Amethyst clumsily kisses Pearl’s neck amidst her own panting, turned on tremendously. She bites down on Pearl’s shoulder when an especially hard smack comes and she lets out a shaky moan when the final smack is laid.

“Fuck…I love it when you’re rough.”

Pearl hums in acknowledgement, kissing Amethyst as she rubs her hands over Amethyst’s butt, finding that it is unusually warm now.

 

“You deserve some real good head after that.” Amethyst says as she pulls away from Pearl, sliding down to be between Pearl’s legs. “You okay with me going down on you while you aren’t shaved?”

Once Pearl says okay, Amethyst pushes Pearl’s legs apart, admiring the toned muscle definition in them. She smooths her hands across Pearl’s thighs next, feeling, rather than seeing, the familiar stretch marks littering her inner thighs.

“Hey P, you ever been chubby at some point?”

“Well…I suppose as a baby. Is this about my stretch marks again?”

“Its funny you only really have them on your thighs.”

“Sometimes stretch marks appear only because of hormonal changes. And maybe it might’ve also been when I had my growth spurt.”

Satisfied with that answer, Amethyst dips her head forward, dragging her tongue across the bumpy skin, teasing her. Pearl nudges her with her foot, urging Amethyst to move along. Complying with Pearl’s impatience, Amethyst slowly tugs down Pearl’s panties, revealing a bush of fuzzy ginger hair she had not been expecting.

“I’m diggin’ this naturalist look P.”

She says this with a wink, but notices Pearl looks more upset than she would’ve thought. “Hey, I’m sorry. I wasn’t joking though, I do like it.”

Pearl looks away, unsure, “Its not really you I’m worried about, I just don’t like how it feels.”

“Whaddya mean? It feels prickly or something?”

“It just feels weird.”

Amethyst doesn’t know what to do, she’s always known Pearl to be shaved or trimmed neatly and personally finds this whole thing odd. Granted there are dozens of things that bother Pearl that don’t bother Amethyst and vice versa so that is to be expected.

“Hm...mind if I play with it?”

Pearl makes a face, thinking about it, before giving into curiosity.

Carefully, Amethyst tangles her fingers in the hair. She has no idea why Pearl has let it grow this much if she loathes it so much. Amethyst figures that Pearl keeps forgetting to buy razors or something. Seems like a thing Pearl would do. Maybe.

The slight tug of the hair as she runs her fingers through it brings her attention back to Pearl. It curls around her fingers, soft and thick feeling. She pulls her fingers away to trace the light happy trail barely leading up to her bellybutton. She runs her fingers through Pearl’s pubic hair again, enjoying the sensation much to her own surprise. Amethyst looks up at Pearl, curious of her reaction. She’s biting her lip, staring down with mixed emotions.

“Are you alright?”

“Surprisingly starting to do well.”

Amethyst scoffs at that, “I know how to make you feel good by now.”

Things feel a little more romantic somehow when Pearl gives her a soft genuine smile filled with more love and affection than Amethyst knows how to deal with. She simply lets it overwhelm her, leaning down to  kiss the top of her pubic mound.

With her nose, she nuzzles down, softly inhaling as she does. Pearl’s smell is thick and musky, almost sweaty. The way Pearl tastes is the same, that same salty muskiness that Amethyst has learned to adore as part of Pearl.

There is mostly silence as Amethyst goes down on Pearl, things always sound a little muffled between Pearl’s squeezing thighs but today Pearl is unusually quiet. Amethyst opens her eyes, curious.

Pearl is lying back, chest heaving with deep quiet pants. Her face is flushed, eyes screwed shut, hands gripping the sheets lightly at her sides.

“You okay Pearl? You’re quieter than usual.”

It is startling when Pearl opens her eyes to reveal they’re misty, but she speaks before Amethyst can move, “I love you so much.”

A soft sorta ‘twang’ passes through Amethyst’s chest, and she feels her own eyes get misty.

“Oh you emotional nerd, I love you too.”

Neither of the two can stop themselves from reaching to each other for a hug. After several long seconds spent in the warm embrace, they pull away. Amethyst lowers herself between Pearl’s legs again, trying to pick up where she left off.

After a while Pearl is built up again, and she’s getting noisier. Soon she’s whining and panting loudly, pulling on Amethyst’s hair as she gets closer and closer.

“A-Amethyst…” Pearl’s back arches as she whines out her name, pulling at the hand in her hands hard, and bucks her hips a little, so desperately close. Amethyst watches as she works, lightly squeezing Pearl’s thighs in an attempt to encourage her.

When she is finally pushed over the edge by Amethyst’s constant ministrations, it is with a final whine of Amethyst’s name, hands flying above her to clutch at the pillow while she pants harshly, writhing while riding out her orgasm.

Finished, Pearl sinks into the mattress, breathless and sweaty. She brings her arms up weakly, gesturing for Amethyst to cuddle her. Amethyst does so, nuzzling her neck with her nose as she curls up with Pearl.

No one says anything, content to be pressed so close. Amethyst is the one to break the peaceful silence: “So it was good?”

“Yes. Very good. Thank you Amethyst.”

“No problem babe.”

There is silence again but because Pearl’s breathing has gone mostly even, it is even quieter than before. Its broken again by Amethyst:

“Fist me.”

“ **What?** ”

“Wanted to know if you’d actually agree to do it.”

“Don’t joke about wanting to be fisted while we’re having sex please.”

Amethyst rolls on top of Pearl, poking at her big nose playfully, “Who said I was joking?”

“I have nothing to say to that,” Pearl says as she swats Amethyst’s hand away from her nose.

Grabbing the hand Pearl is using to swat her away, Amethyst leads it between her legs. “Gonna help a girl out P?”

“You are so _wet._ ”

“Yep, you’re pretty hot when you’ve got a bush. Now c’mon, I want you.”

The bed creaks as Pearl rolls over, Amethyst underneath her. Roughly, Pearl strips off Amethyst’s panties, tossing them somewhere in the room, Amethyst doesn’t notice or care because she is far too busy taking in the intense look that Pearl is giving her.  It is a look of darkened passion swirling with an underlying desire _,_ so different from the earlier looks of soft affection.

Slowly, the air heavy with anticipation, Pearl lowers herself. Slowly crawling down Amethyst’s body. Always the tease, she stops to thoroughly kiss Amethyst’s stomach. She makes eye contact again, lowering herself between Amethyst’s thighs as she does. The eye contact is kept as Pearl begins to lightly suck and nibble on Amethyst’s thighs. A groan is drawn out from her when Pearl suddenly bites down, eyes alight with mischief. Several bites later, Amethyst’s thighs sting with pain and she groans, pushing Pearl with her foot.

Pearl chuckles, bringing her hands up to part Amethyst’s thick pubic hair and spread her out, pausing to take her in.

“Guh don’t be weird, stop staring at my junk.” Amethyst groans, both from impatience and a bout of mild insecurity at the attention. Amethyst swears she can see fangs when Pearl grins at her.

“Whats wrong? Getting shy?” Pearl teases.

Flustered at how confident and teasing Pearl can get while they’re having sex as opposed to herself, Amethyst grumbles out, “Just eat me out.”

With a hum, Pearl does just that. The warm broad tongue encompassing her is very eager so she groans, finding that it isn’t long before she is huffing.

It is far too easy for Amethyst to relax and allow the sensations to build up. Steady and growing, wet and hot. She groans when Pearl sucks, rutting her hips up, not sure what she is trying to do but finding that she is doing it anyway. Her breath is getting harder to catch, closer and closer she is.. Amethyst pants loudly, unashamedly so, her tongue lolling out, drool dribbling down flushed chubby cheeks. Rocking her body with the sensation she can barely register Pearl groaning. Whether its because of annoyance from all of Amethyst’s movements or arousal, Amethyst doesn’t know nor care at the moment. All she cares about is how hot everything feels, the growing roaring fire filling her stomach, spreading out to her limbs.

Her hips rut harder and she reaches down with one hand, entangling her fingers in Pearl’s hair to keep her there, so close already. Her other hand clutches the sheet,  bunching it up tightly. She is so close, just a little more…

With a final hard but quiet gasp, Amethyst cums. Her back arches as she groans out Pearl’s name several times, still holding her face close as the heat bursts and spreads throughout her body. For several intense seconds she is lost in utter bliss, then it begins to ebb away. She collapses sweaty into the bed, hardly able to move. She releases Pearl and spreads her limbs out, fighting to catch her ragged breath. Pearl wipes her mouth, entranced with watching Amethyst. She moves to be beside Amethyst, gently brushing sweaty hair away from her face.

Harsh panting finally subsides and she looks at Pearl, her vision clearer. Her face is smug, yet it is a smugness that lends itself to a certain fondness for Amethyst that makes Amethyst feel a little happy twist in her stomach.

With a hum of satisfaction, Amethyst reaches for Pearl, wrapping her arms around Pearl’s waist and pulling her close. They eagerly snuggle up, getting lost in each other's sweaty limbs.

Pearl puffs out a piece of Amethyst’s hair from her mouth,  “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For loving me, for making love to me, for dealing with me when I’m being particular about something silly.”

A laugh huffed out from between Amethyst’s lips has Pearl wrinkling her nose at the whiff of her own genitals she gets. “Don’t hafta to thank me. Just love me back. And it isn’t silly Pearl. If it bothers you, it isn’t silly.”

The slight squeeze of affectionate she gives Amethyst is clear enough as to what Pearl is actually feeling despite the teasing “Not silly ever? You know I’ll use those words against you,” Pearl says.

“What I say after good sex doesn’t count outside the bedroom.”

They laugh softly and then remain entangled, content with not moving. That is, until Amethyst suddenly shoots up. “Oh hey do you want your underwear? Or do you want to shave now?”

Groaning, Pearl tugs Amethyst back down beside her, cuddling up to her again. Her eyes are closed, heavy with sleepiness.

“Thats a no? C’mon you always take showers after sex.”

Amethyst gets no response and is surprised. Not only does Pearl not want to shower but she is...asleep. Before Amethyst.

“How are you always doing something unexpected for you when you’re so boring….I love you.”

“I love you too Amethyst.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there wasn't as much focus on pubic hair or spanking as I made it seem. Oh well.  
> I write with a lot of dialogue and it looks so ugly on here oops. Also if you notice my writing seems choppy and sloppy that is because it is. If that bothers you then become my editor because I will never fix that on my own due to sheer laziness.  
> Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
